England's Childishly Fun Adventure
by Sabilandako
Summary: His morning started with him being tired. With that, he decided to use some magic for him not to be tired on the meeting. "England chuckled slightly as he gulped all of the bottle's contents...Only that he grabbed the wrong vial...And he would only realize that at the meeting...Which was very unfortunate for the other nations" Could the nations handle a Brit with a 5 year old mind?
1. 1- Prologue

**Sabila: So hello there! I am here again to bring you yet another story full of shit! Hahaha just joking, but I know this would probably end up in hell. Haha.**

**England: And you are making me suffer by making me the main character!**

**Sabila: Oh come on, many people loves you~ I'm one of them! Isn't that great?**

**England: It bloody well is not!**

**America: Why?**

**England: GAAAAH! Since when did you get here?!**

**France: Just a while ago.**

**England: AAAAAAH! Why are you here too?!**

**Sabila: Hush. Don't mind them England.**

**America: Why wouldn't you want her liking you?**

**England: Y-you know nothing! I tell you, nothing!**

**France: Chill out Angleterre. Pray tell, is there something wrong with her liking you?**

**England: Bloody YES! It's-**

**Sabila: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA! *grins while dragging England away***

* * *

The alarm clock's loud ring echoed throughout the gigantic room. It went for about five minutes or so before a pale hand emerged from under the covers to turn the clock off. After doing so, the owner of tha arm emerged rather begrudgingly from under the duvets.

England, United Kindom, Great Britain, or Arthur Kirkland. The man, who was definitely on a sour mood today, sat up on his bed crankily. No matter how many times he rubbed his eyes, the sleepiness just wouldn't go away. He yawned deeply as he fought the urge to plop back down on his bed. He really couldn't sleep more today, as he had a meeting to attend. Fortunately, the meeting would be held in London, but unfortunately, he would be the host of that meeting. Speaking of world meetings,

"Bloody hell!" England cursed as he tumbled away from his bed. Apparently, luck was not on his side today, as he fell to the ground hard face- first.

Englang groaned in pain as he resisted again the urge to just stay there out cold. He had a meeting to attend to. He had a meeting to host. Speaking again of world meetings,

"Fuck!" England cursed again as he sprinted off towards his bathroom to take a shower and to fix his bloody and broken nose.

* * *

England was sitting not so elegantly on his couch as he contemplated on his rather unfortunate morning. Last night was also unfortunate as he had spent it to work on his papers to be presented on the meeting. And now, luck definitely didn't want to be with him.

Firstly, he was dead tired from all the work. Only the determination to make his absent sheet still void of any markings was the one fueling him to stay awake.

Secondly, freezing cold water was the one which greeted him the moment he stepped inside his shower. The heater was probably been broken when he and... (**England: GAAAAAH! STOP!**)... Uhhh, never mind.

Thirdly, he unsurprisingly burnt his breakfast. Everyone, including him, really expected that. It was just tiring to cook again when he knew he would probably burn it up. And damn, he was really hungry. Even a hamburger would be fine. **(America: REALLY?! England: NO!) **Haha, just joking.

Fourthly, someone replaced his tea with coffee on the cupboard. A morning without tea was just like a day without sun, according to the grumpy Brit. And according to me. It must have been replaced when he was drunk and America came to stop by. And you could already deduct what happened on that night. **(France: How come moi didn't hear about this?! England: Stop giving them false information!)**

Fifthly, he was just tired. Yeah, tired.

Anyways, England still have another half an hour to travel to the meeting place. Deciding that him being tired and cranky would bring no good, he walked zombie-like towards his basement. What could instantly make him feel better? A little bit of magic, of course.

* * *

England scanned the shelves with his dead tired eyes. When he finally spotted what he was looking for, he instantly jumped in happiness, but that was really impossible since his body felt heavy like big boulders. So anyways, he carefully grabbed the vial and he chuckled darkly. Behold! The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland was holding a bottle; a bottle that would instantly replenish his energy!

England chuckled slightly as he gulped all of the bottle's contents...

Only that he grabbed the wrong vial... And he would only realize that at the meeting... Which was very unfortunate for the other nations.

* * *

**Sabila: Hahaha! Yes! I finished the prologue! Aren't I great?**

**England: Ha! This chapter is just bloody short. No wonder why you finished it early.**

**Sabila: Whatevs. Anyway, do you know whether the other nations know how to take care of a Briton with a mind of a five year old?**

**England: You're already showing them the plot! And it is "Whatever"!**

**France: Ummm, ma cherie? Aren't you supposed to do your English and Chemistry homework?**

**Sabila: ...**

**England: I bet it is a project, not just some simple homework.**

**Sabila: ...**

**America: Sabila? Dudes, she's frozen-**

**Sabila: GYAAAAAH! Reviews? Yeah thanks! Bye!**

**America, England, France: Hey wai-**


	2. 2- Pasta stuff

**Sabila: I am back again!**

**England: I know you have another project in English. And you're still not finished doing that, dear.**

**Sabila: HAHAHA I know that :D**

**Japan: But aren't you glad she updated early, England-san?**

**England: Oh. This is not even early. She tried updating last night but she couldn't for some reasons.**

**Sabila: Yeah, it's not my fault that whenever I click "manage stories", the site displays some crap about error pages.**

** And I would just like to tell you that PROCRASTINATION might not be the best medicine, but it still cures boredom from doing projects and assignments.**

**England: And you're proud of yourself by procrastinating?**

**Sabila: Of course! And I am not the only one procrastinating. Take Yuna for example. (Hi there, 'TheSardonyx'!)**

**England: At least she does her works and completes them on time.**

**Sabila: What about Japan?! He's procrastinating too!**

**Japan: *quickly stops the video he was watching. The video may or may not be the one where England's heater were broken when he and—**

**England: JAPAN! DO THE DISCLAIMER NOW!**

**Japan: Sabila-san does not own Hetalia. *He then proceeds to watch the video again, with England trying to snatch the camera away***

**Sabila: And for extra measures… (*takes a large masking tape and covers England's and the others' mouths*)**

* * *

England had arrived at the meeting room early. But it was still late compared than the time he usually comes to these blasted meetings. Let's just say that when he drove this morning, he almost crashed into a ten-wheeler truck. He almost hit 50 of his citizens. He also almost fell off a cliff. He almost cut the brakes of his car. He had swerved around lamp posts and telephone booths. He drove on the wrong side of the road on the start. He almost killed himself. Let's just also say that driving with a tired and crank attitude plus England equals to misfortunes.

So back to the story.

As usual, most of them had already arrived but there were still some whom he knew would arrive late. Not that England minded, as he was still feeling like shit spurted from the depths of hell.

"I thought that would work." England muttered tiredly to himself as he sat down on his assigned chair. Suddenly, he felt someone's presence. And that presence just ticked him off immediately.

"What wouldn't work, Rosbif?"

England glared at the new arrival, resisting himself to start a fight on this worn-out condition.

"None of your business, France." He growled, too tired to even use his insult at the Frenchman.

"Hangover, I see." France taunted.

"Shut up! I did not drink last night!"

"Oh~ Stole another girl and let yourself be dragged into a fight? That explains your nose!"

"I did not!" England shouted loudly before charging towards the French to fight with him, but that was interrupted when his body protested out of tiredness.

England just angrily huffed before returning to his seat, all the while muttering some British insults.

"Can't hurt moi?" France laughed obnoxiously as he patted England on the head. England's vein popped with that.

Still, France did not stop patting his head; he was clearly enjoying the look on the Brit's face, and maybe, just a little bit of maybe, he was also enjoying touching the grumpy Brit.

England could not take it anymore, more so with the anger and irritation already boiling inside of him. His hand twitched inside his pocket, and suddenly, a scone made its way inside France's mouth.

"MUWAHAHAHAHA!... I mean, take that, you git!" England air pumped his fist while watching France disgustedly spit up the scones outside his mouth. A gentleman never really laughs out loud, except when needed. For example, laughing at the misfortune of your nemesis.

France shrieked shrilly like he was poisoned (because he was really poisoned by the scone) before passing out on the floor unmoving. England laughed again, but this time, more softer.

France woke up again rather quickly, and he glared at the Brit. England glared back. But before the two could fight again, (which could be possible just because England could ignore his tiredness just to beat the French up) the door opened loudly with a bang.

"THE HERO'S HERE!" The ball of energy, also known as America, greeted loudly before bouncing towards his assigned chair, which was coincidentally beside England.

"Dude, you look like hell, and look at that nose! You got into a fight or something?" The American grinned as he watched England and France who both were looking like crazed predators.

France laughed again loudly, even louder than America's laugh, as he saw another vein of England pop.

With the building tension, and before England could go into his ballistic mode (that is, if he weren't already in the first place...), Germany cleared his throat warily.

"I do believe that everyone's already here. Let's start the meeting now, shall we?" The German asked, not wanting to add himself to the list of irritated nations inside the meeting room. The nations nodded so England stood up in front of the nations.

At first England looked proud standing, and not a minute had passed and his stare became dark.

"Okay gits. Shut your bloody mouths and let's get this over with. I don't want to hear any bloody chatter, you got that?" He asked, his eyes darkened by pure tiredness and irritation.

Everyone gulped and nodded warily, not wanting to be killed by the annoyed Brit.

So, England nodded and started discussing something. Maybe scones being the most powerful weapon there was? Or magic? Or erotic things that makes the world turn around? I don't know. Haha.

Anyways, the nations were clearly quiet the whole time England spoke. They were so quiet that you could almost hear England's faeries. Almost.

Rather unfortunately, someone broke the silence. And guess who it was; loud, tall and handsome.

I guess you already guessed who?

Hmmm?

Still not enough? Okay. The man was THE hero. And he was the man England lov-

(**England: *makes a muffled awkward cough***) Okay.

"Duuuuuuuude~ This is so boring. We should just make-" and so America started to babble about hamburgers being more powerful than those 'couch stuffings' as France dubbed, or maybe he was ranting about coffee topping over tea (*author wiggles her eyebrows suggestively, if you know what I mean*).

England's eyebrows twitched dangerously, as he stared at America with pure malice.

Suddenly, an emerald colored light covered England, and soon, he was donned with a pirate costume.

"TASTE THE WRATH OF THE GREAT BRITISH EMPIRE!" England yelled while charging towards America, with a very large piratic sword on his pale hands.

America wasted no time, and he dragged Italy. The Italian was quickly donned with a gladiator costume. Seemed like America bribed Italy with pasta to agree with this.

"THIS IS PASTAAAAAAAAA!" Italy yelled before charging too towards England.

.

.

.

Unfortunately, all of that was just England's imagination as he suddenly passed out on the floor with a loud thud.

"ENGLAND!" The nations rushed towards the fallen and unconscious Brit.

* * *

A few minutes had passed since England passed away… WAIT. I meant, passed out...

England was currently on the floor, with his head on top of America's lap.

"Dudes, what do we do?" The American asked worriedly as he caressed the Brit's golden locks.

Suddenly, England stirred. Slowly, he groggily opened his eyes.

The Brit cautiously sat up straight and when he fully opened his eyes, the nations saw that his emerald eyes seemed different. They looked like they contained more happiness in them...

"Alfred?" England asked a little too cheerfully, which was rather Ooc of him.

And then the next thing the nations saw was that America was being tackled hugged by a jumpy and happy England.

'What the hell?!' The nations thought as one.

* * *

**Sabila: Yay! Done! (*removes the tapes on everyone's lips)**

**England: Finally! You know, I want to point out some things that I actually would like to argue with. **

**Sabila: Keep that for later! I've got some projects to do!**

**England: Hey wai-**

**Sabila: Reviews? ;D England might want to visit you~ (or maybe a little bit forced. Teehee.)**


	3. 3- The magical explanation and sad past

**Sabila: I am baaaaaack~**

**Romania: Good then!**

**England: And why are you here?**

**Norway: The author forced us.**

**England: And you too. *sigh***

**Norway: You don't want me to be here?**

**England: What? No!**

**Norway: Aaaahh. You don't want Romania here?**

**England: No!**

**Norway: You just don't want to?**

**Sabila: Hey! That was almost the same thing you said in Hetalia Fantasia 2 track 3! (or is it 5?) Hahaha! I remembered!**

**Romania: What do you want us to be here for?**

**Sabila: I don't know. All I know is...**

**MAGIC TRIO, UNITE! *Ka- Chiiiiiiiing!~***

**England: What the hell are you doi- *a magical force suddenly tapes England's and Romania's mouths with a duct tape. Norway is mysteriously unaffected.***

**Sabila: Well then...**

**Norway: She doesn't own Hetalia. *walks out silently***

**Sabila: Hey wait! Stay her-**

* * *

The magical flashback:

England was unconscious by some reasons. After a few minutes, England woke up and he suddenly hugged (more like tackled hugged) America, who was very surprised.

_'What the hell...?' _The nations thought as one.

* * *

America could not believe what was happening. Just a minute ago, he was taking care of an unconscious England; and the next thing he knew, he was on the floor and England was hugging him. And the fact that the Brit was on top of him didn't really help at all.

"Alfie! How are you?" England excitedly beamed as he continued to squeeze the life out of the American; and he was also busy being oblivious to the deep red blush quickly covering the larger nation's cheeks.

America screamed shrilly in response to the Brit's question. He shoved England off of him and he scurried away. England fell to the floor on his butt with a loud 'oof!'.

"T-That's an i-impostor! That's n-not England! What k-kind of sorcery i-is this?!" America screamed as he pointed a shaking finger towards the Englishman. He looked to the nations, with the face that clearly said '_What the fuck is happening?!'_

The nations did not reply, as they were stuck with their shocked reverie. They were only sucked out of it when they saw tears forming in England's emerald eyes.

The Brit sniffed before he finally let the tears escape.

"I-Iggy, Oh my God, I am s-sorry!" America frantically said as he rushed to help the Brit up. It was weird when England hugged him, but it was weirder when he saw the Brit trembling and crying. It was just so weird. And America didn't know what to do but to offer his hand and stand there awkwardly.

England however refused to budge as the tears flowed like rivers on his pale cheeks. The Brit was biting his lower lip, thus preventing himself to cry more.

The nations themselves, like America, never really knew what to do. They just stared at the scene in front of them: England crying, and America standing there awkwardly. Then they saw America had turned to them, his face covered with worry and confusion. The nations just stared back dumbfounded.

The only thing everyone could hear was England's crying and crickets. Yeah. Crickets. With the awkward aura.

Suddenly, the silence was broken when they heard a vampirish laugh and a monotonous sigh.

They looked towards the source of the sounds; Romania and Norway.

The two magical nations walked towards England, who was still crying, but quieter.

"What is happening?" Germany, for the first time, asked with a scared look on his face.

"This guy reeks off magic!" Romania exclaimed while smiling at England; showing his fangs. Norway just sighed again before leveling himself with England's sitting figure. The stoic nation then patted the Brit's head.

"What do you mean?" France asked, worried about his frenemy's well being. Yeah sure, at first he didn't believe about magic, but then he saw England's magical friends, and that almost killed the crap out of him.

"This idiot used magic. Maybe he needed to use it, but it seemed it backfired; or either he used the wrong kind of magic." Norway explained while offering the sniffing Brit a small kind smile.

Denmark however saw this and he gasped in shock before falling to the floor; dead.

.

.

.

Haha just kidding. The Dane gasped and then he fainted shortly after. (because the Norwegian never reaaaaalllyy smiled before, well except when the Dane was in danger. Okay, the last part was a joke; according to the Dane himself)

Okay anyways,

Everybody looked at the duo, their faces layered with confusion.

Romania then just laughed again; rather longly, which made the nations hang in suspense.

"AAAAAGGH! Just explain what's happening, you dummkopf!" Hungary screeched while producing her frying pan.

Romania stepped back for a moment before he stuck his tongue out at Hungary. The woman just gripped her frying pan tighter.

"This is just a hunch, but may I ask what do you make out of this 'new and weird' England?" The Romanian asked, with a hint of amusement layered on his voice.

Everybody groaned. They just wanted to know what was happening. Hungary was gripping her frying pan, which was now very near the Romanian's grinning face. Italy, this time together with Romano, was being donned by another gladiator costume by America. France, instead of groaning dramatically, was looking at the now confused England who had longed stopped crying.

The French spoke solemnly.

"Hmmmm. Angleterre's acting... a little childish today..."

America then looked at France in horror.

"Wh-what? OH NO! France is being mind controlled by that impostor who dared to copy England!" He shrieked before running away.

Only that, Romania grabbed him by the collar and that forced the American to stop.

"Even Romania too! HELP MEEEEEE! GHOSTS ARE TRYING TO EAT ME!" America screamed again, but was interrupted when England sniffed, a sign that he was already scared of the loud and insane American.

Norway patted again the Brit's head and smiled slightly, which made Denmark pass out again before he could even wake up. And that was not just possible.

"That's maybe the effect of this magic. From what I could remember, we made a magical liquid years ago that resembles the magic signature left on England's lips. The effect of this magic is to make the user become a five-year old at mind." Norway explained lengthily, which was very rare. And that again made Denmark pass out for the third time.

Haha kidding.

The lengthy explanation which came out from the Norwegian did not make Denmark pass out, BUT also Iceland.

*Erm ehem* What was I saying? Oh yeah right.

"Any other information we need to know? And how did you see the magical signa-thingy on Iggy's lips?" America asked, rather suspiciously on the last part.

Norway sighed before pushing America towards the still sitting Brit.

"See for yourself." The smaller nation said before walking away, assumingly to try to wake the Dane and the Icelander.

America nodded mutely before leaning towards the curious England, and suddenly, a hand shoved him (maybe a French hand) and that made him kiss the Brit. Full. On. The. Lips.

The hero pulled away fast, already expecting a deathly blow which would come from the Englishman. And everyone expected that England would kill America because of the kiss.

Only that the nations forgot that this England was transformed; because when they looked to the bushy-eyebrowed man, his face was clearly masked with more confusion.

A vampire laugh was heard again, so the nations looked at Romania; more determined to know as to what was happening to the once-uptight Brit.

Romania then ceased his laughter as he explained the whole details.

"Okay. England is now a five-year old at mind. Or rather, his personality would be. As for his memories, they are still the same. So let's just say that there are now two England on this body; one with the normal mind, who was stuck deep into subconscious; and this England with a child-like mind, but with the same memories.

You get me?" He asked, with a hint of amusement on his face.

Everybody nodded.

"Wait. Is this new personality, which we will call, ummmm..."

'Artie' someone whispered.

"...Artie, is the one when Angleterre was still a five-year old in human years? You know. Centuries ago, when he was five years old physically?" France continued his question.

"I don't know. You knew him for almost all of his life." Romania replied.

"Oui. Angleterre was never like this. Maybe this would be his secret five-year old personality: cheerful and happy."

"What do you mean England was never like this? He was not happy when he was a child?" America asked. The question then stuck everyone who knew about England's past; especially France.

"Well, ummm. You see, Angleterre never really got a happy childhood. He was stuck back then with blood, tortures, and wars. So maybe this would what he would be when he got a chance for a better childhood." The Frenchman replied gloomily.

The sentence hung on silence while it was processed by the nations. They now knew something, if not small, about the Englishman's life. Now, they were determined to do something.

"Okay then! We will give Artie a happy childhood! When he is still like this, we will make sure that Arthur Kirkland will get the best and happiest experiences he will ever remember!" America excitedly beamed, as he was fueled by determination to make Artie; wait, Arthur Kirkland, the Great Britain; the happiest person alive.

Everybody cheered in response, also determined to help the Brit.

Although, not everybody cheered. There was Romano, Sweden, Norway, Germany, Belarus, and HongKong. They were after all determined to make Artie's childhood like a hell.

.

.

.

Hahaha just kidding. Look, you really just couldn't associate them with cheering right? Of course they would definitely help England even though their expressions said otherwise.

What? You expect Norway to beam in happiness? Or Romano or Sweden? Man, that would be weird. (No offense here)

So yeah, after all those lengthy explanations and awkward situations, the nations would unite just for England. Kinda cliché, wasn't it?

* * *

"So Bonjour Anglete- Errr, Artie! Is there something you want?" France asked cheerfully as he patted Artie's head. Now this was weird. If the normal England was here, he would definitely kill the French; but instead, this Artie smiled cheerfully back.

Artie then gently removed France's hand and brought them near to his mouth. The nations around them were confused; what would Artie do with France's hand?

Instantly, it was answered as Artie sucked gently on France's finger. Immediately, the nations turned a deep red. Just. What. The. Hell.

America opened his mouth to scold Artie, but that was stopped when France shushed him.

The French nation smiled at Artie before gently removing his hands from the Brit's mouth. He then patted Artie's head as he offered him a candy. He smiled instantly as he chomped the sweet treat.

France then sighed in relief as he turned to the nations, who were very shocked at France's behavior. He then chuckled.

"Come on. He wanted a candy from the start. You could almost see him eyeing China's candy a while ago. And besides, it would be more fun if Angleterre's on his right mind to do that." The French winked suggestively, making the nations release the breath they were unknowingly holding.

"Artie! You're so cute now! At least cuter than that uptight facade you're always holding!" America cheerfully laughed as he ruffled the Brit's blond locks. Artie just giggled as he tried to eat the pasta Italy was offering him.

The nations just smiled (just like the smile of Spain when he saw Romano's and Italy's curls making a heart shape. Go look for that strip, I swear it's hilarious.) as they agreed with America.

"I wish you could stay like that!" Somebody joked, making the nations nod in agreement.

Artie looked at them thoughtfully.

And somehow, deep inside his subconscious (in which you could remember that England was in there currently), he felt sad. He felt so painstakingly sad and abandoned.

_'So...he is better... than me huh? I bet he will be better than me... at everything. Even better at making you smile...?'_ England thought miserably.

'_And somehow I don't like being called Artie...' _He added before shutting himself at the recesses of his mind.

* * *

**Sabila: Done! And now, the more I read it, the more I hate this chapter. I don't know, I hate myself for this. And yeah, I admit that this chapter feels like shit. And I am sorry guys, I don't know what's happening to me :((**

**And if you're confused:**

**England, here from now on, will be referred to as the normal, uptight Brit we came to know and love.**

**Artie or Arthur, starting from here, will be referred to as the cheerful, 5 year old minded man we will encounter.**

**Haha understood?**

**And England's not here, as he walked out when I started to type his thoughts about Artie being better than him. *sigh***

**Reviews? And suggestions on how could I make the next chapters better than this one? :(:**


	4. 4- Getting worked up on nothing

**Sabila: *nervously pops from the cupboard she was currently hiding in.***

**So ummm, hey...**

**Before you kill me, I would like to say sorry. And I would repeat it again and again and again.**

**You see, I am stuck with Writer's block. And that was the reason I haven't updated this for a long period of time.**

**It was reaaaaally a pain in the ass, and it was a complete torture for me. I actually snapped one time since I couldn't think of anything to write.**

**And yeah... Sorry again...**

***awkward crickets sound***

**Cricket 1: She doesn't own Hetalia.**

**Cricket 2: Krookrookrookroo~**

* * *

After a few minutes of the nations ogling Arthur, Germany hesitantly called out for the nations. Yeah, he admitted; that this Arthur was a tad of cute, although not cute as (Germany: *glares*)... Whatever.

"So... We need to continue this meeting...whether we like it or not." He shouted, but muttered the last part quietly.

Unfortunately, Prussia heard it.

"Woah West! 'Wether WE like it or not'? Kesesesesese~ You have been caught by the cuteness of eyebrowed Artie!" The albino laughed obnoxiously all the while patting the annoyed German's back.

"Who would have thought that Alemania would have a soft spot for Arturo? I thought it's for Little Ital-"

"SHUT UP! You're only provoking potato bastard to harass fratello! And yeah! Hahahah! Potato bastard's acting all motherly and high school girly towards tea bastard! Hahahahhaha!" Romano mocked while pointing a finger towards a tired Germany; while his other hand was subtly clutching Italy away from the German.

"Kesesesese! Admit it, Roma. You also have a soft spot for Artie! The awesome me saw you offering him a pizza while Spain offered him a tomato! Kesesese!"

"Sh-shut up potato bastard no. 2! Y-you're clearly hallucinating things! Maybe it was fratello who you saw. Get your damn eyes fixed!"

"Oh come on Roma~ I even saw you smile at Arturo! That's the first smile I've seen for three days!" Spain cheerfully said as he high-fived the Awesome one at his back, preventing the blushing Italian to see the little gesture.

Unfortunately, Romano saw the high-five.

"S-Spagna?! You're conspiring with that bastard now? _Oh who the fuck am I kidding?! You've been with that bastard and wine bastard for centuries now. _But still! You've betrayed me! How could you?!"

"W-wait, Roma-"

"Well, who cares, you're all going to die anyways." And suddenly, Romano was donned with a black suit, black loafers, and black shades. On his right hand was a gun; a very bad-ass long gun.

"Noooooooo! Fratello! Don't go mafia on Prussia and big brother Spain!" Italy, who was clutching Romano's torso from the back, begged as Romano tried to shake him off.

"I-idiota! Let me go-" but he was cut off when...

"R-roma?" An accented voice, particularly a British accented one, suddenly asked scaredly from the back of a nervous German.

Romano was instantly sucked out of his angry state as his hazel green eyes met those innocent and watery emerald eyes.

"A-are you angry...?" Arthur tremblingly questioned again.

The fiery Italian sighed in defeat as he shrugged his younger twin off him. He walked fluidly towards the still-scared Brit; but that was before glaring at the German blocking the way. Germany put up his hands in surrender and he stepped away; that making Arthur's eyes widen in alarm seeing that his shield (probably a meat shield from the gun the Italian was holding) was now gone.

Arthur gulped nervously and his eyes started to water as Romano walked nearer and nearer and nearer...

"D-don't shoot m-"

And he felt a hand on his head.

Arthur looked up nervously, only to see a sighing Romano patting his head.

"I-idiota, I will never shoot you. And I am not angry, si?"

Arthur nodded, before a wide smile covered his pale face.

"Ve~ Fratello, you're so sweet!" Italy, whose eyes had just opened a while ago, happily said before latching again on Romano's arm.

"G-gahhh! Bastard, get off me! And I am not sweet!" The other Italian said, with a large blush covering his cheeks.

"Romano~ you look like a-"

And a gun was pointed in front of Spain.

"A tomato. Fusososo~" He finished his sentence anyways.

Romano blushed again before throwing the gun away. He then glared at the Spaniard and Prussian making another high-five.

"Why didn't you shoot them?" Arthur asked curiously as he eyed the laughing Prussian and Spaniard.

"Tch. They unloaded the gun when I am NOT so patting you a while ago." Romano huffed while glaring again at the two laughing man. Arthur just giggled in response.

"Don't be scared of me. In fact, you should be scared of that tomato bastard and that two potato bastards." The fiery Italian said as-a-matter-of-factly. Spain's laughing face was instantly morphed into that of horror, Germany became more confused than he was moments ago, and Prussia laughed louder and longer.

Romano saw this as a chance and escaped the center-of-attention-zone.

'Finally! I escaped that hell. Why does it have to be me? All I wanted was to eat tomatoes peacefully! But then tomato bastard came and ruined it. Tch.' Romano thought bitterly as he sat down on his seat all the while munching on a tomato.

'Now let's see you bastards being unable to resist those emerald eyes and cute British accen- WOAH WHAT THE FUCK AM I TALKING ABOUT?!' He thought again bewilderedly as he stared at the Brit being surrounded by three 'bastards'.

'Tch. Damn magic making his mind a five-year old's . Damn magic making him childish and cute- I AM INSANE!' With that thought, Romano slapped his cheeks rather powerfully. Then, something clicked inside his mind. He stared again at Arthur, particularly his blond messy hair.

'Hmmmm.'

* * *

"Arturooooooooo~ you're not scared of me, are you?" Spain cried as he hugged Arthur who was subtly squirming to get some air. Don't get the wrong idea, he was just scared that this cute little Arthur was scared of him; or at least Romano suggested a while ago.

"I-I'm not scared. But p-please, let me go..." Arthur whimpered as his passage of air was slowly closing in.

"You must hate me then? Arturoooooooo...!" Spain hugged the Briton more. In response, Arthur was turning bluer every second.

Fortunately, a savior by the name of Prussia came and scooped him away from the arms of the crying Spaniard.

"Dummkopf, you're killing eyebrows! And come on, there's no way he could be scared of us! Right, mein liebling? Kesesesese~" The Albino cheered as he patted Arthur on the head.

'Hmmmm.'

"Yes! I am not scared." Arthur replied as he hugged Prussia.

Spain stopped his crying as he realized that Arthur was indeed, not scared of them. He then laughed as he patted too the Briton's hair.

'Hmmmm.'

Germany sighed at their antics and he walked nearer towards Arthur, who was now bear-hugging the Spaniard like what he did to him minutes ago. And man, Spain was getting blue in color.

Anyways, Germany bowed up to Arthur's level and he spoke softly.

"Ja. Don't be scared of us. We'll keep you safe, okay?"

Prussia laughed as soon the words came out of Germany's mouth. He then pushed the larger nation much nearer to the Brit.

"Come on West, pat him too."

Germany looked to his brother, confused, before he looked again at the grinning Arthur. It was just weird seeing the normal grumpy Englishman smiling like this. Grinning, much more.

Sighing out of submission, Germany warily extended his hand to pat the Brit, and when his hand made contact with Arthur's blond locks, something clicked inside his head.

'Hmmmm.'

Germany smiled softly, making Arthur hug him. And he really did not expect that Arthur, or England, got a strong grip.

Germany blushed, making the other nations laugh whole-heartedly. It even made Italy laugh despite the fact that Romano was creeping him out because of him repeatedly slapping himself.

The Germanic nation coughed awkwardly before straightening himself. He then turned towards the other nations.

"Umm, as I was saying a while ago, we need to continue this meeting. Could you all please sit down so we could all continue?" He said with authority, but looked at Arthur with a soft face.

Everyone nodded so they all sat down, all the while talking about Arthur being cute or something.

The blond in question nodded happily before skipping towards his chair, which was placed between America's and France's chair. He grinned at the two before sitting down.

And so, the meeting continued.

* * *

"Hey Artie!" America called softly to the Brit beside him. He was the hero after all, and he didn't want to disturb Germany explaining that he needed to run the meeting since Arthur or 'England' couldn't. But, the hero was bored.

"Hey Alfred!" The Brit cheerfully but as equally softly said back, his knees bobbing with excitement.

America laughed; never could the normal England be this cheerful. But then again, this was Arthur. England was just stuck inside his mind or something.

Then, at the mere thought of the real England brought America a feeling; a feeling he was not supposed to feel since the green-eyed man was just beside him.

Deep inside, America felt empty and lonely.

And it was because the grumpy and uptight Brit he came to know and love was not here.

America groaned internally, before realizing that he too adored this Artie just as much he would with England. This man just changed his personality... Yeah.

America chuckled before looking at France. And what he saw just made him smile.

Our dear Frenchman was looking at Arthur; with the look which you could call 'affectionately'. His look was also covered with two emotions.

The first one was clouded with protectiveness; the one which America saw many times before being exchanged between England and France.

And the second emotion was like what America felt a while ago; emptiness, and loneliness.

He could never understand why, but America was sure that France missed England too; but he too was sure that France super adored this Arthur. You could actually see those brotherly love sparking in those blue French eyes.

America laughed softly before turning back to Arthur. The Brit was still looking at him, confusion and happiness layered in those emerald eyes.

"Hey, Artie, are you okay with everyone patting your hair? 'Cause you know, if England's here, he'll surely kill us for touching his hair." The American explained as he watched Arthur laugh heartily; but quietly of course, so as not to disturb Germany speaking on the front.

"I don't mind, I love it really! It just seems to me that at least they care about me." Arthur cheerfully said, but the last part was muttered somewhat grimly.

And another realization struck America. And it was not pleasant.

He just remembered what France said last chapter. (And wow, I am totally breaking the mood here. Sorry :) Arthur, oh wait, England, never really got a good childhood.

And so America remembered their mission.

America laughed softly, before replying to what Arthur said.

"Would you mind if I touch your hair? Just to let you know that I care about you?"

Arthur instantly brightened up so much more; everyone could literally see sunshine emerging from him. They could also see the rainbows, the faeries, and magical beings behind him. But the sunshine and rainbows were the only things the nations really could see. (Except Norway and Romania of course.) Such a shame. Anyways...

Arthur nodded, making America smile like him. But behind America were gigantic heroes that protect the Earth and singing hamburgers.

America extended his hand to pat the Brit, and when he touched those blond locks...

Something clicked inside his mind.

'...'

* * *

The meeting was, for once, smoothly going on. Everybody was quiet, since some of them were actually listening, but three-fourths of them were actually looking at the childish Brit.

Everything was really good, but that was until America spoke, breaking the trance of concentration from the nations.

Everybody snapped their heads towards America, who was currently hugging Arthur, who was just confused as hell.

"Wow Artie, my whole life is a lie." Muttered the American.

Germany groaned, realizing that the serene meeting was disturbed. Again. Like the usual.

"What is it this time, America?" The German asked while face-palming.

"I just discovered something..."

Now, all of the room's occupants had their attentions on the American. Whatever he had to say, surely it would be big. But it would be ridiculous.

Maybe the American would finally admit his true feelings for England.

Or maybe he discovered the cure for tsundereness, or at least what Japan calls it.

Maybe America discovered that Germany was secretly a girl.

Or maybe even Russia.

Or maybe, he discovered that the Bad Touch Trio secretly spiked the juice all of the nations were currently drinking right now.

(Wait, the last part slipped. Don't tell anyone about it.)

The nations were anxious. There were a thousand possibilities of what the young nation could say. But before they could even swallow out of nervousness, the American spoke again.

"I discovered that... England surprisingly have a very silky hair... And I suggest we stone France to death."

And the ever awesome sound of the crickets filled the room as everyone stared at America incredulously.

That was until France laughed and stood up to pat Arthur on the head.

"Oui. Mon cher really do have a soft hair- and why are you stoning me to death?!"

America shrugged. "I mean, for the past long years, all we've ever heard of you was teasing Iggy because of his 'rough and punkish' hair."

And the nations were dumbfounded, and soon, they welcomed chaos again.

"Yeah, Francey-pants. The awesome me noticed it a while ago. Kesesesese~ to think that all of us believed what you had been saying these past years." Prussia laughed as he high-fived Spain. Spain returned the gesture and he turned towards Romano to make him high-five with him too. In return, the Spaniard received a palm of a hand on his face.

France chuckled amusedly. He didn't think that everybody would believe him. England too fell for it. Come on, he admitted to himself long ago that England got the third silkiest hair of all, with him being the first and Canada being the second.

But then France's smile vanished as he realized that they interrupted Germany. Of all people, they disturbed Germany. And they were to die.

He whipped his head to look at Germany, expecting him to be cracking his whip and looking like a murderer who was planning the perfect tortures and perfect murder.

But when he looked at Germany, he saw him sighing and muttering a soft 'Ja. I can't believe I fell for that.'

France smiled, and everyone just welcomed the chaos whole- heartedly. Come on, it was Arthur they were talking about, and everybody just wanted to spend time with this 'new England'. Or at least, a tad 'better' than England.

_'You see, you don't even know something about me... And what do you know about Arthur? Nothing...And yet, you prefer him over me..._

_Maybe I should just disappear and let Arthur take over for all eternity... At least he makes you happy..._

_...And stop patting me.'_ England thought miserably as he muttered a spell. And so, England fell unconscious inside Arthur's mind.

* * *

Everyone was just talking about Arthur happily, not caring a damn about the meeting.

But that was until Germany called their attention.

"The meeting is already done. And I hope you know that this meeting lasts for a few WEEKS." Everyone nodded, but still had their eyes trained on Arthur whose hair was currently being tied by Poland on a short pigtail.

"And I hope you know the certain condition we- err, Arthur or England is currently in. We need someone who can take care of him. Maybe you can stay with him on his house for a night, and we'll change it again for the night after." Germany paused for a while, silently praying because he knew that World War Three would start if he asked the last question. He sighed deeply, mentally preparing himself for his question.

"Now...

Who will accompany him...?"

And he was right, pandemonium rose as multitude of hands shot up. And the owner of the hands were noisy too, as they were bickering with others.

Welcome to "WORLD WAR THREE".

"Shut up! Since we could not talk about this properly... We'll just...

...Draw lots..."

And World War Four was started before WW3 could even end.

* * *

Germany took a deep breath as he fished his hand inside a big jar. He mixed the slips of paper carefully before picking up the lucky paper.

Everyone stared at him like crazed hungry predators as he opened his mouth to announce who would take care of Arthur for this night.

"Okay... The one who will accompany Arthur for today is..."

Germany paused and sighed.

Everybody gulped.

* * *

**Sabila: and I am done. And I would also like to say sorry again.**

**I know that this chapter didn't really made any sense, but please forgive me! I am just recovering from the block.**

**I am sorry! *sobs***

**And I am sorry again, I know that you hate this chapter. :(((**

**And this really got no plot development. I am sorry again.**

**This chap is just a filler chapter. Don't worry, the next chapter would at least contain some sense. And it would be where the plot would restart again.**

**So I am sorry again. :((**

**I curse you, damn writer's block!**

**(And wait! Who would you want to take care of Arthur? I really haven't decided with it yet.)**


	5. 5- Believe in me, sing for me

**Sabila: so hello! Sorry for the wait! And I would like to say sorry again because I know that this chapter is not well-written. It stinks off shit. Sorry :((**

**England: Watch your language. A proper lady never curses.**

**Sabila: I always curse, then I'm not a lady. I'm a plant.**

**England: w-wha-**

**Sabila: Sorry, but I need to go. I have a party to prepare for. Toodles! ( A glittering tape covers England's mouth.)**

**Sabila's party gown: She doesn't own Hetalia nor the song used in this chapter. She just owns us.**

* * *

A delicious smell wafted throughout the first floor of England's house. The smell came from the kitchen, where a certain someone was cooking at.

Now, let us move on towards the living room where the television was currently showing an episode of BBC's 'Sherlock'. If you squint your eyes, you could see two people watching; the one happily, while the second one was boredly.

Arthur was sitting on his couch, his knees drawn together near his chest. He really did enjoy watching that series; it was so exciting. But unfortunately, his companion begged to differ.

The second man, who was watching boredly, yawned unamusedly as Arthur laid his head on the his lap. He admitted that it was kinda awkward since Arthur was in no way a child in features; mind maybe. The man then muttered some silent curses as he trudged his fingers softly on the Brit's golden locks. Arthur giggled in response as he heard another curse from the other's mouth.

The other man then opened his mouth to scold the Brit for not paying attention to the tv, but was interrupted when the man cooking a while ago on the kitchen poked his head on the living room. He then smiled cheerfully, which earned him a groan from the other man and a beaming grin from the Brit.

"The food's ready now! Let's eat! Ve~" Italy said as he bounced towards the couch the two was occupying.

"Idiota. No need to shout." Romano grumbled as he carefully lifted Arthur so that he was sitting up straight again. Arthur then stood up and he jolted Romano away from the couch. And since England or Arthur for that matter was in no way possibly weak physically (although he might be feminine-like in physique), Romano almost came tumbling down to the floor with the sudden force.

"Come on Romano, I'm hungry!" Arthur chimed while dragging a stuttering Romano towards the kitchen on his right hand while Italy dragged his brother on his left wrist.

"Tch. You do both know that I could walk by myself right?" Romano snapped at the two before pulling his hands away from Italy's and Arthur's vice like grip, but without the usual bite to it. The two nations just giggled in response before dragging Romano so much more.

And they started a meal; a meal consisted of pasta, some bolognese, salad with tomatoes, and a little bit of fish and chips.

They were talking and eating pleasantly, until Italy said something.

"You know, I thought they're going to kill us back at the meeting." He mused while Romano gave a short nod and Arthur a chuckle.

* * *

"The Italian Twins..." Germany muttered as he read the paper in front of him. The moment those three words escaped his mouth, the whole room became silent, much to the surprise of Germany as he expected another world war to take place. Fortunately, the nations seemed to contemplate as to what those three words would mean when you look it up on 'things worthy enough to ponder on' dictionary. And surprisingly, it was after 'sexual tension' which France put on a long time ago.

Italy and Romano were shocked to say the least. That was until the light bulb flickered open on top of the other nation's head. They looked to the twins, and stared at them. Maybe they were choicing to kill them right now, or let them go. For now.

For Italy, they were fine of him taking care of Arthur. The younger Italian couldn't even hurt a fly. But they knew that he could protect the magically affected Brit if he put his mind into it. And they knew Italy cared so much for Arthur or England for that matter. He maybe scared of England, but those fears were dissipitated when England became Arthur. Italy loved this guy now. Romantically, meh. Platonicly, yes. And the nations were sure that Italy would keep Arthur happy and safe no matter what.

For Romano, how much you wouldn't believe it, the nations felt perfectly fine with him. Yeah sure, Romano swears a lot, but they knew he have a soft spot just for Arthur. He may be rude and prone in using force, but all of them knew that this Italian would never lay a hand on Arthur. Like Italy, Romano was actually scared of England, but he had grown to love Arthur. Come on, wouldn't he be happy to be taking care of this five-year old minded Brit? It was just like Romano got another younger brother. And all of them perfectly knew that he would keep Arthur safe from harm. (From curses? Arthur would be getting an overdose for sure.)

Minutes had gone by, and still, the nations were staring at the Italian twins who were sweating profusely.

"Pssst. Feli, do you remember what I thought you the other day?" Romano whispered as he subtly nudged his brother.

"V-ve? The 'how to kill tomato and potato bastards: the mafia style'?" Italy replied, equally nervous.

"No! The other one!" He hissed while glancing warily at the still frozen nations.

"Ahh! The 'how to curse for 42 hours without repeating any single word'?"

"Huh? I never taught you anything like that..."

"Ve! I made that up! I think you'll gonna teach me that one anytime soon." Italy replied, completely forgetting about the other nations.

"I-diota! I don't even have a lesson like that!" Romano almost shouted in frustration had he not felt the stares from the silent nations. He glared at Italy before speaking lowly and quietly.

"Don't you remember the lesson about 'How to escape when scary nations are staring at you because potato bastard picked your name out of a jar'?" He explained quickly, fearing that one of this minute, the nations would pounce on them.

"V-ve? Haven't you made that up?" Italy asked as he tilted his head to the side.

Romano raised an unamused eyebrow before speaking.

"So? At least we'll escape this hell. Remember, all we've ever need to do is escape this room. The same drill like 'How to escape scary bushy eyebrowed English troops: The true Italian spirit'. Got that?" Romano asked nervously all the while glancing around the room for possible escape routes. Italy nodded warily, mentally praying that they would not be chased off.

Slowly and subtly, the Italians rose from their seats, their hearts thumping aggressively. Then, they ran quickly to the door...

But was interrupted when the nations said one thing. In unison.

"Okay."

Italy and Romano froze, put off by the sudden response from the crowd of nations.

"W-what?"

Everybody sighed. There really was no way these two could hurt 'little' Arthur, seeing the weird emotion displayed on the twins' faces. Then they smiled sincerely, so as to calm the frazzled nerves of the two.

And so, everything went calm after that.

* * *

Everybody was around Romano, Italy, and Arthur. The nations were bidding their goodbye and at the same time, patting Arthur's hair.

And everybody were delighted with that.

On all the confusion going around, France suddenly spoke up, all with the stern face.

"Italy, Romano."

The twins gulped, seeing how strict France's voice was. Everybody was put off too. It was not everyday you'd see the Frenchman as serious as this.

"V-ve?" "W-what?"

"Listen to moi carefully."

"S-si."

France took a breath...

And he started lecturing Italy and Romano how to take care of Arthur.

And it was so long, the twins managed to sleep on. But to say the least, everybody was glad because they expected that France would defy the choicing or something.

And everybody was glad again.

But that was again interrupted when they saw Arthur drifting off to sleep on the couch near the door. He was lying on his side, so that he was facing the nations. His knees were drawn to his chest; his hands encircling them. But what made the nations smile so much was the soft smile encrypted on Arthur's pale face. His smile, apparently, was so contagious. With that, France decided to cut off his speech and he carried Arthur softly away from the couch with the help of America.

And so started the fateful drive to Arthur's home. And guess who decided to drive?

.

.

.

America.

Yes, the hero offered to drive since he didn't want to wake Arthur up because of the twins' driving skills. So, being the hero he was, he drove for twenty minutes towards the Brit's house.

When they arrived, America offered again to carry Arthur for them. And when they were in front of the door already, Arthur decided to wake up.

"Hey Artie, sorry for waking you up!" America greeted as he carefully set Arthur down. Arthur's face instantly brightened up and he suddenly hugged America.

"Alfred I missed you!" He cried as he clung into America's bomber jacket.

America and Italy chuckled at Arthur's antics while Romano snorted.

"Don't worry, little hero. These two heroic Italian brother's will take care of you. You trust them right?" America soothed as he patted Arthur.

"Of course! At least I could taste some delicious food at last!"

"Ve! We'll keep you full!"

Romano rolled his eyes at their exploding energy. America chuckled before nudging him softly on the side.

"What is it bastard?" He growled tiredly.

"Nothing~" He then turned towards Arthur as he put up a feign horror of expression. "Hey Artie! Romano is trying to kill me! Help!" America wailed before darting behind the smaller blond.

"Jerk! I am doing such no thing!" Romano huffed.

Arthur laughed at the two bickering nations before embracing America and Romano, together.

America blushed, Romano stuttered, Italy chuckled.

"Y-yeah whatever bastard. Burger bastard, shoo!" The older Italian waved his hands blushingly and dissmisively at the chuckling American after freeing himself from Arthur's embrace.

"Yeah yeah. Italy and Romano dude, take care of Artie. And Arthur?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you. T-take care okay?"

"I love you too! Take care!" And the two English speaking nations shared a sweet hug, with a chuckling Italy and a sighing Romano on the background.

"Well, goodbye!" America called out before giving a kiss on Arthur's forehead. Arthur then smiled and kissed America's cheeks in return. (Since it was the only thing he could reach.)

America nodded to the twins before driving on, off to the night full of stars.

* * *

"You know, you and burger bastard looks like a couple. Are you together?" Romano asked boredly as he put away the now clean dishes.

"Umm, no? Well, how about you? The two of you looked like a married couple a while ago while you bicker." Arthur laughed as he helped Italy wipe the dishes.

"Ve~ Fratello, how about Spai-"

"Sh-shut up! Geez, it's getting late, you know? Let's finish this. Hey ba-basta-bastar... Agggh, Arthur, where's the guest room?" Romano blushed as he closed the cupboards. May the blush because of what Arthur or Italy said, or how he couldn't call Arthur a bastard, we don't know. It was a mystery.

"I have many guest rooms." Arthur cheerfully replied as he toured the two inside his house.

"Ve~ Fratello and me are sharing rooms!"

"Wh-what? Couldn't you sleep alone?"

"Yes! What if Artie's house is full of ghosts?"

"There's no ghosts here. Ummm, L-Lovi?" Arthur confirmed before he turned to the older Italian.

Romano raised an eyebrow.

"C-could you and Feli pick the room near m-mine?" He stuttered as he showed the room.

"Why?"

"I...will feel lonely..."

Italy and Romano were taken aback as to what Arthur had muttered, to say the least. It was just so weird seeing the Englishman as blunt as this. On normal occasions, England would always put some excuse as to why he did that, or as to why he need others to do this. But now, Arthur was straight to the point.

Italy and Arthur looked at Romano hopefully; their eyes being glazed; their lips being turned into a pout. Romano groaned in submission.

"Okay fine bastards. Let's go to sleep now."

"Yey!" The duo cheered. A tired sigh was replied.

"Keep quiet. Hey bambino, you could change clothes yourself right?"

"Uhhh, yeah?"

"Okay good. Sogni d' oro." Romano grumbled as he stalked inside the guest room, leaving Italy and Arthur outside.

"Ve~ Fratello's just tired. Good night Artie! Sogni d' oro!" Italy softly said as he hugged Arthur. Arthur smiled before kissing Italy on the cheeks. The Italian then decided to turn in for the night.

* * *

The clock on the living room chimed ten in the evening. Romano was on the bed, his head reclined on the headboard. He was currently reading a book; the lamp being the only source of light on the room the twins were currently occupying.

Everything was silent, the only thing you could hear were the flipping of the pages and the light snores coming from Italy. Romano, for once, was enjoying the serene time.

And a soft knock on the door caught his attention.

The Italian turned his head towards the direction of the door as he heard a faint voice on the other side.

"L-Lovi? Are you still awake?" Came the words of Arthur.

Romano sighed as he opened the door to let the Brit inside. It was already late; Arthur should be sleeping now. But here he was, standing on the doorway, his night shirt not properly buttoned, his eyes looking at Romano with shy emotion.

"What is it? Shouldn't you be sleeping right now? And you really couldn't dress yourself, could you?" He asked as he guided Arthur to sit on the bed.

Once Arthur was sitted, Romano propped himself beside him and he tugged on the blue night shirt.

"Come on, let me fix this. You should just have asked for help, idiot. And please say to me you put your undergarments right."

"Ummm... I didn't want to disturb you. And yeah, I put it right...hopefully." Arthur chuckled softly, so as not to disturb Italy.

"You're disturbing me right now. What do you want?" Romano replied back irritatedly, but not that harsh, as he awkwardly finished re-buttoning Arthur's shirt.

"Ummm...I can't sleep..."

"...so? Want to do something?"

"C-could we draw?" Arthur asked shyly as he showed Romano some papers and pens he kept on the head table.

"I don't know how to draw. Ask Veneciano tomorrow."

The Brit slumped in sadness, making Romano huff guiltily.

"Then, could you sing a lullaby for me?"

"What? I don't want to."

"P-please?"

"Why do you want me to sing for you that much?"

"I... I would just like...to experience being sung for... Arthur sadly muttered as he lowered his gaze.

"Wh-what?"

"I m-mean... I've never heard a lullaby actually meant for me... Since I was a child, no one even bothered to ask if I have trouble s-sleeping."

"..." Romano couldn't speak. He was mesmerised on how Arthur was currently talking about his past now. Yeah, it hurt him to see Arthur sad as this, but he couldn't really stop the Brit from talking.

"I was all a-alone; and whenever I had nightmares because of some wars, no one's t-there to soothe my pain, let alone sing for me... Everyone around me even didn't know I got into an accident, they didn't know how much torture I had been. No one was there to c-comfort me..." Arthur had continued, his face masked with sadness and pain.

And with the pain were some tears; the one he had bottled all those years. It was the tears that came deep inside a broken heart with no one even bothering to put together on. And finally, the drops of water had been released on this such pitiful state.

And the embrace Arthur, and England, had yearned all those time were finally granted; granted by the Italian in front of him.

"D-don't cry. Look, I don't know much about your childhood, but we promised to make it better right? And it's just that I don't want to sing... It's just... I couldn't." He soothed the sniffing Brit in front of him. Apparently, what he said had shocked the blond. And now, Romano was supposed to talk back about his past.

The Italian sighed. This was hard. If he was just as expressive as his brother, then he could at least share some things about himself.

...But that was just Romano was afraid for...

"Don't be shocked. When I was young, no one's also there for me. All they ever saw was Feliciano, Veneciano, and Northern Italy. They didn't even care a shit about Lovino, Romano, and Southern Italy." The older Italian laughed softly, but his eyes told different story.

"Nonno's always favored Feliciano; hell, he even chose him over me. And then I was alone while Feli was being sung a lullaby." Romano muttered and he added another.

"Feli's better at me at everything. So maybe, he could let you draw with him."

"No."

"W-what?"

"I said no."

Romano scoffed. Just a while ago, this blond had been crying, and now, he was staring at Romano with a determined look?

"I want YOU to draw with me. I want YOU to sing for me."

"Don't you understand, bastard? If you want better drawing and singing, then look for Feli-"

"Spain."

"W-wha-"

"Belgium."

"What the he-"

"Feliciano."

"Huh-"

"Even Prussia."

And Romano felt irritation boiling inside of him. Arthur kept interrupting him by those names he didn't know what was for.

"Bastard. What the hell are you talking about-?!"

"And me, the bastard."

Romano groaned in frusrtation. Arthur had done it. Again.

"Okay. I give up. What the hell is that?"

"I am just simply stating the names of people who loves you and sees you as yoursel-"

But this time, Arthur was the one who was interrupted as the Italian snorted angrily.

"They love me?! You love me?! All of you prefer 'little' Feli! All everyone could appreciate was Feliciano's actions! No one cares a shit about me!" He furiously snapped, all the while grabbing Arthur at his collar so as to make the emerald eyes see what pain those hazel green eyes contained.

But Romano instantly regretted ever screaming at Arthur.

For he saw Arthur had started shaking; in rhythm as his eyes watered. For a fleeting moment, all Romano could see was nothing...

But complete and utter fear.

The Italian let go of the Brit's collar and he backed down immediately. Arthur instantly shied away his trembling body flat on the head board. His body shook more and he put his hands on top of his head as a form of shield as Romano opened his mouth to apologize.

"A-Arthur! I didn't m-mean to screa-"

Arthur whimpered immediately, his voice oozing with fear.

The Italian made a shaking step towards Arthur to calm him down, but it was foiled when Arthur quickly darted back to his room.

And for once, Romano hated the silence being penetrated by Veneciano's snores from the bed, his own heavy breathing, and the soft sniffs that came from Arthur's room.

"Oh Dio mio... What have I done...?"

* * *

His soft sobs were the only thing that could accompy his mind as it waged a war against memories that were resurfacing. In his mind's eye, he could clearly see how Romano screamed at him; how the Italian did it just like those barbaric people who did it long time ago on the Brit.

And a choked cry bounced of the walls as the poor man was hit by the memories of his bloody past.

Long ago, there were men who constantly made his life a living hell. They would scream at him first, indicating that after that scream would be numerous tortures and beatings, and desperate begging on the side of the Brit. They would beat him up; bloody and lifeless on the ground.

Arthur shivered furiously at those memories as another particular thought ran inside his mind.

He had remembered that awful memory; that no one even saved him, nor did anyone notice that he was suffering.

No one was there even he had died not once, but a million times.

So it was really no mystery as to why Arthur, or England for that matter, hated hearing screams. It just triggered memories he rather would not like to remember.

The Brit shakily sighed. Even if he was scared shitless, he still couldn't help but feel guilty. If only he hadn't pushed Romano to express his emotions so hard, then all of this wouldn't have happened.

Unbeknownst to him, there was someone standing near his bed.

* * *

On the middle of Arthur's painful reminisncence, Romano had appeared near Arthur's bed. Good thing that the Brit was busy being hurt that he had not locked his door; nor he noticed that the Italian was there, holding a cup of milk tea.

"...Arthur...?"

Arthur froze in shock before he untangled himself from under the duvets. He then looked at Romano solemnly.

"Roma... I'm sorry..."

"What are you apologizing for? I should be the one saying sorry."

"Well, I ticked you off... and I angered you. I am sorry..."

"I screamed at you. So, I am sorry."

Arthur smiled lightly before rising up from the bed. He walked forward to the confused Italian and then he hugged him tight.

"Roma? I forgive you. Do you frogive me?" He asked lightly and hopefully.

Romano snorted before hugging back with his free hand.

"Grazie. And I forgive you too, bastard." He smiled finally before breaking the hug; his hand nearing the Brit to show the tea. Arthur instantly brightened, his thoughts mudded away, as he cheerfully accepted the beverage.

Romano sighed as he followed sitting on the bed after Arthur. He was just glad that the normal Arthur was back. He couldn't really bear to see the Brit crying like that. Romano must have been affected by the other nations on having a weak spot for Arth-

But he was interrupted from his musings when the Brit in question spoke softly.

"Romano?"

The Italian grumbled in annoyance for having his thoughts broken. He was really close on finding why the Brit have an effect on all the nations. He was close like an inch already. So close.

"What?"

"When I explain something, don't ever interrupt me, okay?" The Brit asked sweetly, but Romano picked up the tone of threat from the question.

"Okay fine, bastard."

And so, Romano started listening reluctantly as Arthur started explaining whole- heartedly.

"Don't ever ever think that everybody compares you with Feli. Yes, he might be loved so much, but remember that tons of people loves you too so much. You have your own strengths and weaknesses, so as Feliciano. You are unique and special; everybody loves you as that. You're a brave and strong guy, you make everybody happy by your quirks. So don't ever think that all of us think that Feli's much better than you. You two are equal: that's why you're twins. We love you Lovi. Spain loves you, Feli loves you, everyone loves you. I love you Lovino." Arthur finished couragely but softly; determined to make Romano realize all of that. It was true after all. So true.

Romano opened his mouth to speak, but he quickly closed it as he saw how serious Arthur was. Instead, he opted to blush. Heavily, might I add.

Arthur smiled cheerfully as he hugged Romano again; not caring if he twisted his body the wrong way. But, he heard him speaking.

"Okay jerk. But remember this, and tell this to the bastard situated in the depths of your mind: Everybody loves you too. Burger bastard, wine bastard, potato and potato number two bastards, tomato bastard, ninja bastard, panda bastard, maple pancake bastard, even creepy pipe bastard. All of us will protect you. Hey, got that, tea bastard?" He asked while staring hard at Arthur's emerald eyes, mentally praying that England got the message too.

Arthur was surprised. He did not expect the situation to turn into this. Well, time to at least say something instead of gaping his mouth.

"They don't love me. No one cares about studgy old England. You just care because I was affected by magic."

"Well, Spain and the others don't love me too, jerk."

Arthur laughed at Romano's response. Romano just wouldn't back down. He would believe it so that Romano would believe too.

"Okay then. I believe you that you and the others love me." Arthur said teasingly, but deep inside, he believed it. He really believed that maybe, they love him.

"I believe you too. Well, quits?" Romano asked back jokingly, but he too believed everything Arthur had said, that no one compares him and Feliciano.

And so, the both of them laughed, until Romano noticed that Arthur had finished his tea.

"Hey, you need to sleep. We have a meeting tomorrow." The Italian mused as he grabbed the cup and made his way to the door. But that was abruptly stopped as he felt a hand on his wrist.

"Please don't leave me yet. I can't sleep..."

Romano sighed. Arthur just wouldn't back down. He then turned towards the Brit and he lied down. He shooed away the blond until he was already comfortable lying on the bed.

"Don't get me w-wrong. I am just lying beside you because I can't stand while s-singing." He blushed, his eyes staying on everything except on Arthur's. All he heard was a cheerful sigh from the Brit.

"And don't blame me if I can't sing well. I'm not a good singer like you."

"W-who told you that?"

"What? That you are a good singer? Hell. Everyone knows how much of a punk you are. Everyone knows about your band~ Am I right, Mr. Bassist and lead vocalist?" He mused while he pinched the pouting and blushing cheeks of Arthur.

"Hey! That was supposed to be a secret!" He childishly grumbled.

"Yeah whatever. And, if you really can't sleep, then stop speaking so much more. And shut up if you want me to sing for you." The Italian threatened softly; but his feign scowl was replaced with a blush as he felt Arthur snuggle on his side.

"What will you sing?"

"Anything. Now shut up and close your eyes."

Arthur followed cheerfully and he closed his eyes; his arm slinking around the man's torso tight.

And so Romano started singing softly and sweetly; the music being the only thing that could share the Englishman's and the Italian's feelings based on what they shared and heard on this silent night.

»

_"My song is love_

_Love to the loveless shown..."_

Arthur chuckled at Romano's word, especially near the end.

Romano chuckled back as he continued his song.

_"And it goes on_

_You don't have to be alone..."_

"We have everybody, you know?" Arthur reminded him.

"Well, at least that's what we felt on the start." He said, before singing again.

"_You're heavy heart_

_Is made of stone_

_And it's so hard to see you clearly._

_You don't have to be on your own._

_You don't have to be on your own...~"_

Arthur hummed with him as Romano sang a little bit determinedly.

_"And I'm not gonna take it back._

_And I'm not gonna say, 'I don't mean that'_

_You're the target that I'm aiming at,_

_Got to get that message home."_

The hug got tighter as Romano ceased his voice softly.

"_My song is love_

_My song is love, unknown_

_But I'm on fire for you, clearly._

_You don't have to be alone,_

_You don't have to be on your own...~"_

"I am here for you, Arthur."

"And I am here for you too, Lovi."

_"And I'm not gonna take it back._

_And I'm not gonna say, 'I don't mean that'_

_You're the target that I'm aiming at,_

_And I'm nothing on my own_

_Got to get that message home."_

This time, it was Romano who hugged the now-crying Arthur. His hands made circular and soothing motions as his other hand caressed the Brit's blond locks.

He then sang more to soothe the sad Brit.

_"And I'm not gonna stand and wait,_

_Not gonna leave until it's much too late._

_On a platform I'm gonna stand and say_

_That I'm nothing on my own_

_And I love you, please come home...~"_

Romano paused again as he tilted Arthur's chin to face him straight on the eye. He then sang the lines so soft that it made Arthur's eyes water more.

"_My song is love, is love unknown._

_And I've got to get that message home..."_

And so, Arthur hugged Romano, finally letting his tears escape freely.

"R-Roma... Thanks..."

"What for?" He soothed as he hugged back.

"For singing me a lullaby..."

"That's nothing. Now sleep peacefully okay? Stop crying." And he smiled sincerely, the first in days.

Romano then got up from the bed as he tucked Arthur under the blankets. He bent and he kissed Arthur's forehead affectionately. Arthur gave one last hug.

"Goodnight Lovino."

"Goodnight Arthur. Goodnight England."

And Romano slept peacefully beside Feliciano, while Arthur slept happily on his bed, all the while dreaming that he and Romano were being cared and loved by the others.

_"Thank you Romano..." _A faint voice said inside Arthur's mind.

* * *

**Sabila: okay, that was long. And I would like to say sorry if this could not be considered as heart-warming. I swear I put all efforts here. I guess I'm just not that good in writing hurt/comfort. Sorry.**

**England: Yeah. That's alright, dear. But for now, go and prepare for the party you're going to.**

**Sabila: Thanks, Iggy! and guys, Don't forget to leave a review!**


	6. 6- Let me tell you a story

**Sabila: Hello~ How are you guys today? If you ask me, I would say I feel shit today. Hahaha~ you see, my mind is smudged on the worst way possible because of the fucking play we did. And it was not easy being the script writer and the director at the same time. *sigh***

**Anyways, aren't you glad I updated? I sure am glad! But I know you wouldn't be glad with this chapter. *nervous laugh*. If you find this chapter shitty, blame my crushed mind and the play we did. My mind is currently exhausted right now. Please, forgive me for this chapter.**

**England: Then why did you write this chapter at all? You could have written this when your mind is not so 'exhausted'. And besides, the chapter would be better that way.**

**Sabila: I already told you about 'PROCRASTINATION' right?**

**Feliciano: Ve~ Mr. England, she wrote this chapter because she wanted to escape the clutches of writing the script and directing the play! And did you know, she is currently procrastinating right now too!**

**England: What? Is there some project you're still needed to do?**

**Sabila: Hmmm, let's see... *takes her to-do list***

**"1. Post the 6the chapter of ECFA**

** 2. Dance presentation practice**

** 3. Drafting house plan project**

** 4. Chemistry soap making**

** 5. English extemporaneous speech**

** 6. Remind DJfreaksta: 'Hi DJFreaksta! This is the update you've been waiting for! And thank you very much for those double reviews!'**

** 7. Cry for all your misfortunes**

** 8. Ponder about life's existence and why am I drowned with so much projects.**

** 9. Sigh dramatically and sleep.**

** 10. Wake up and repeat 7 up to 10."**

**Well, that was long...**

**England:...**

**Feliciano:...**

**Sabila:... Ummm, haha, okay...?**

**Crickets: warning, Human names used, and she doesn't own Hetalia.**

* * *

The grandfather's clock chimed three throughout the whole house as the man shifted on the bed. He groggily opened his eyes, darkness greeting them. And once his eyes adjusted itself to see just a little bit, the man let his hand slide on the other side of the bed only to be met by another heat coming from another man. His brother's particularly.

"Fratello...?" The younger Italian softly said as he lightly shook his brother's sleeping figure. Lovino grumbled in response as he turned away from his brother so as not to be disturbed.

Feliciano pouted, the darkness encasing it. He shook again Lovino several times, but to no avail. He finally gave up and so, Feliciano sat up straight, his drowsiness long ago drained.

For a moment of Feliciano sitting silently, he couldn't help but feel scared. He knew that maybe the cause was England's 'imaginary' friends. But it could be quite impossible since Arthur didn't even talk about it yet. Hell, even England stopped talking about his 'magical' friends since he... well, since he dissapeared for months and just returned with emotional turmoil and with him being scared of doctors and white rooms. But, nobody wanted to talk about that since England would just shiver and whimper when talked about his absence.

The Italian frowned at the thought. He sure knew England was scared and felt powerless deep inside when seeing doctors. But now, the situation was reversed. He was now the scared one. Not of doctors, but this darkness.

"...Fratello...?" Feliciano tried again to nudge Lovino but the other remained sleeping. Feliciano frowned the second time before quietly tiptoeing outside the room towards Arthur's bedroom, mentally praying that the little courage he had wouldn't slip away.

The seconds that ticked by felt like hours more so with the darness embracing the hallway. Good thing that Arthur's room was just beside the Italian's room, or else he would be dead because of fear.

Feliciano couldn't help but sigh in relief when he managed to knock softly on the door of the blond's room. But when no one answered, he hesitantly opened the door, only to be met by a faint light coming from a lamp shade. He tiptoed towards the bed, seeing Arthur was having a goodnight sleep.

"...Arthur...?" He softly said as he lightly nudge the Brit. With that, Arthur groggily opened his eyes, much to the relief of the Italian.

"F-Feliciano...? What are you doing...?" The Englishman asked as he yawned and sat up.

The Italian in question smiled lightly before hugging Arthur.

"...Could I sleep here?"

Arthur blinked in surprise, his sleepiness drained. He then smiled back, gesturing the Italian to lie down too.

Feliciano practically jumped beside Arthur, but he remembered that it was still wee hours of the morning. He just smiled sheepishly before snuggling with Arthur on the bed.

"Why can't you sleep? Is there something bothering you?" Arthur asked softly as he buried his head on Feliciano's side.

"Ve... I don't know. I am just feeling scared..."

"Wh-why?"

"I don't know again. I guess I'm just a weak scaredy cat. Ve..."

The Italian then noticed that the snuggling stopped. He looked at Arthur, only to see him pouting.

"D-don't say that. Everyone gets scared too. And you're not weak... You're the opposite."

"V-ve...?"

"Do you want me to tell you a story?" The Englishman asked before hugging Feliciano. The Italian then nodded happily before scooting much closer to Arthur. The Brit giggled in response.

"Once upon a time, there was a lonely child. A very lonely child who saw nothing but wars, blood, and torture. In fact, there was even no one who would check on him, except his mother. Time passed, his mother was unfortunately killed in war. The child was devastated at that time. He tried everything to bring back his mother, even sacrificing his life through magic. But of course, that was foiled when his brothers saw it. They stopped him, but the child wasn't sure if they did that out of love, or just so that they could continue to torture him.

Now, the child was taken under the wing of a great man, so great in everything. That man thought everything to the child. And soon, the child practically knew everything.

Time passed again, the great man passing away. With that, the child-now a teenager, promised himself that he would be great too. He let himself work hard, learn everything, and become cruel just to become powerful. And soon, the man became a king.

The king got everything. Riches, land, power. But, everybody started to hate his cruel ways. The king was saddened at that, seeing that all he could get from them was hate and not what he needed the most from the moment he was born- love."

Feliciano hugged the Brit, sensing that the story was about a hurting man's life. The way Arthur narrated the story made Feliciano feel too what the man on the story and especially Arthur felt. But now, he needed to listen to the story; his heart hopeful that the happy ending the man on the story yearned for so long would be granted soon. He was hopeful too, that Arthur would stop believing that he was hated. The narrator first should stop if he wanted a happy ending.

"The king thought everything was okay, but that was destroyed when he started losing everything. And that started when he lost his brother in a revolutionary war. The king never understood why, but after that, he finally lost everything. Everything; riches, power, and land. There were only many things that he gained though; anger of everyone, more hate, humiliation, and scorn."

The Brit stopped for a moment before wiping his watery eyes. Feliciano noticed it so Arthur just smiled a shy smile in the Italian's direction. Feliciano patted the Brit's hair soothingly so as to stop the tears from flowing.

"The king became broken after that; so broken that everything about him shattered into a million pieces. But the worst part was that no one even tried to glue him back together. He was removed from being a king but he continued on being broken and useless.

Now, on his great depression, he met two soldiers. They were twins, but they were different from each other. The one was grumpy but the other one was cheerful. However, even though they were called soldiers, people label them too as useless and weak. But the former king knew better."

"How did the man knew about the twins?" Feliciano asked, his hug tightening.

"Well, the two soldiers helped the man in so many ways. The grumpy one would always lecture the man to stay strong. The bubbly one however would cheer the man up when he felt depressed." Arthur chuckled before smiling happily.

"But, an accident hit the man. He was affected by magic and his personality changed. Even though he was changed, the twins were still determined to make the man happy and hopeful. And since then, everyone realized that the two soldiers were indeed strong and powerful; having the courage to make the man rise again and having the determination to keep the man safe...

The two soldiers were then praised, and the soldiers lived happily ever after." Arthur sighed happily; contented to at least having shown Feliciano his point.

"Grazie Arthur... You're such a great story teller. But even though you label Fratello and I as strong, we're nothing compared to you. May I add something to your story?" Feliciano smiled sincerely while pinching Arthur's cheeks. Arthur giggled before latching again on Feliciano's body.

"Ve~ Even after everything, the man stayed strong even obstacles blocked his path. He stayed strong and determined even he was already broken and depressed. That was just how great the man was. He was so great to the nth power.

However, the man was what you call a tsundere, or as to what Kiku the sorcerer calls it. In fact, he was even like the grumpy twin. Being a tsundere however got a disadvantage. And that was being oblivious. Even though he was great, he was oblivious to the love being given to him by everyone. Yes sure, everybody was scared at him at one point, but they loved him still for what he truly were. They didn't care if he was rich or not, they just loved him; the grumpy but motherly guy.

Many people stayed by his side; especially Alfred the hero, Mr. Francis the knight, Kiku the sorcerer, Matthew the beast tamer, Gilbert and Peter the joker, Antonio and Ludwig and Yao the soldier, and of course, Feliciano and Lovino the twin soldiers.

So you see, the lesson is that even though everyone has their flaws, they couldn't help but love everyone for what they truly are." Feliciano chuckled as Arthur's emerald eyes shone brightly with happiness and unshed tears.

"Ve~ So, the happy ending everybody yearned for was that:

Everyone lived happily ever after!" Feliciano finished as he tickled Arthur on the sides, making the Brit release a happy and continous high-pitched giggles.

Once they were finished sharing true happiness with each other, they yawned simultaneously. They looked at each other before giggling again.

"Sogni d' oro Arthur." A kiss on the forehead and a tight hug.

"Good night to you, Feli." A kiss on the cheeks and another tight hug.

And they slept peacefully beside each other, sharing dreams that only them could understand.

_"Good night and Thank you, Feliciano." _Was what the voice said inside Arthur's mind.

* * *

**Sabila: emeyfreakinggeysh. T'is the season to be jolly! Falalalala~ lalalala. Haha okay, sooooo... The next chapter would be the segue of this chapter. You see, I am actually thinking on proceeding to the meeting on this chapter... But since Romano got a chapter, then why not Veneciano?**

**And don't worry. For those who are itching to read a chapter with the other nations present, then the next would be for you! :'D**

**And I forgot to mention that the basis for the order on who will appear with Arthur is you know... Draw lots. Hahaha XD I actually wrote their names on a paper and then I fished out the paper from a jar...just like what Germany did. :P**

**So, if you ever want to know what names are on a jar, here's the list. (On no particular order)**

***The Italian Brothers (already done :')**

***The FACE family (France, America, Canada)**

***America (may or may not be together with Canada)**

***France (may or may not be together with Canada)**

***Canada (who...? Haha JOKE. I love you Canada)**

***Japan**

***China**

***Nordics (should I pursue this?)**

***Australia and New Zealand**

***Germany and Prussia (may or may not be with Italy)**

***Spain (may or may not be with Romano)**

***Sealand-kun (ahhh. For sure, it would spell trouble and chaos)**

***Russia, Belarus, and Ukraine (may or may not involve the Baltics)**

***Hungary and Austria (may or may not be with the Awesome Prussia)**

***British Isles (Scotland, Wales, Northern Ireland, and Ireland) (aaahh... OCs)**

**And you could suggest more! Hahah and for the next person to be with Arthur could be suggested too by you or I could use my magical jar again!**

**Haha so bye! :D**

**England: Your Author's notes maybe are longer than the story.**

**Feliciano: Ve~ Don't worry Mr. England! At least the whole thing is centered around you! (*hugs a blushing England*)**

**Reviews make bella happy! :DD**


	7. 71- MVP (Let's PLAY!)

**Sabila: Hahaha woooooh! I don't even know why I'm happy right now.**

**All I know is, I reek of laziness, nothingness, and procrastination-ness! Wooohhooo!**

**So, before we continue this story, I would like Iggy to read his and my replies for the reviews for the last chapter since I am too lazy to talk! (*shoves the paper of reviews on England's hands.*)**

**England: (*grumbles about bloody nicknames and mutters some T-rated curses which would be censored since I am such a good girl.*) What the hell was that? You're being bloody random again, putting those parentheses and asterisks enclosed words. (*sighs*)**

**So, Erm ehem...**

**_For Dj Freaksta:_**

**"Hmmm. I would like to thank you first for those double, if not triple, reviews you continue to shower to this lass. (*points to Sabila who makes puppy-dog eyes.*) And second, you have such a good name. "Delilah". A name suited to such a fine gal like you. And thirdly, I would make sure that this author listens to what you had recommended."**

**_For guest:_**

**"Thank you my dear. Perhaps you would like to give a name?"**

**_For lovinglollipop0402:_**

**"Thank you love. Glad that you liked the previous chapter even though that was bloody short. And refrain from eating too much sweets okay?"**

**_For Elizabeta H. Austria:_**

**"Do not cry, poppet. Crying doesn't look good on such a pretty face like yours. Smile, okay?"**

**_For Anna-chan:_**

**"Do you want me to suffer from those two bloody blokes? But, thank you still for that. I just hope that this lazy author won't make me embarrass myself comes the time she will write that chapter. Thank you again, dear."**

**_For Pastaaddict:_**

**"Ahh. The previous chapter was sweet? Well, I would like to give credit to Feliciano. Such a cheerful lad. And the author would like to say that because of you, she would definitely do the Nordics. I just hope they won't destroy my mind. Thank you for reviewing, love. And here's the next chapter."**

**_For XsaffyX:_**

**"Thank you for liking what she wrote on the previous chapters. And Sabila says that because she's a good girl, she will satisfy your monstrous hunger. *chuckles*. And I would believe that the other nations love me so just that I wouldn't be killed in your world by umm, you know… the mob of fan girls… Anyways, I would be breaking the fourth wall there, right? And about the last part of your message, the author just likes to procrastinate, especially during bad and haggard times. Thank you for that lengthy review, dear."**

**_For The Little Chibi:_**

**"Thank you for that review, my love. It definitely was because of Feliciano. Go thank him too. Thank you again."**

**Sabila: Haha yessss! Such a gentlemanly message from the former hoodlum!**

**England: I'm not a bloody hoodlu-**

**Sabila: So, let's proceed now, shall we?**

***the curses that would be present in this chapter*: She doesn't own Hetalia. Well, Fuc*CENSOOOOOORED* you all. And we won't say sorry if you find this chapter like shi*CENSOOOOORED*. Blame the author bitc*CENSOOOOOORED* for this fuckin*CENSOOOOORED* chapter. And would you please stop censoring my fuc*CENSOOOOOOOORED CENSOOOOOOORED CENSOOOOOORED CENSOOOOOORED to the highest level***

* * *

The birds were twittering outside the kitchen window, their wings flapping rhythmically. The wind was moving softly, making the leaves on the ground sway with each other. Children were playing with each other, their laugh brightening the morning. The women were sweeping the front of their houses, their pleasant voices blending with each other. Everything was peaceful actually...

But that was until Lovino muttered some curses as he set the plates on the table. After setting the table with plates and with their breakfast, he groaned again, long and tired. Feliciano was supposed to help him in making the breakfast but the younger was asleep beside Arthur. Not that he would admit, but it was pretty heart-warming to see Feliciano and Arthur sleeping happily. Besides, 'I woke up early, dammit!' says Lovino.

So, Lovino looked at the clock, only to see that they still have three hours before the meeting starts. Not that he really cared about being early, but he knew that the England stuck inside Arthur's mind would appreciate it if they arrived at the right time. Earlier, much better. Hell, Lovino wasn't even sure if England could see all of this.

Anyway, the Italian grumblingly trudged upstairs to wake the two cheerful nations up. And as he walked by beside the bed, he couldn't help but smile a bit. It was really refreshing to have these two always near. Maybe they could help him smile more? But, 'No. I am perfectly fine. Got that, jerk?'.

And he woke the two up, and Lovino got his whole morning shining with sunlight, happiness, and cheerfulness.

* * *

"Idiot. Don't make a mess." The older Italian scolded as he wiped the sauce messily adorning Arthur's cheeks. Arthur just laughed heartily before stuffing his face more of the pasta Feliciano was offering him. The younger Italian just giggled before wiping the Brit's again messy cheeks.

"Arthur. After you're done eating, take a bath okay? And Feli, close your mouth. I know what you're going to say. I will not bathe Arthur, you do that. Besides, I had already taken a shower." Lovino smirked as he saw Feliciano laughing for having been interrupted before voicing his opinion.

"Si! Arthur, let's take a bath! A bubble bath! Ve~" the Italian cheered as he and Arthur walked towards the bathroom. But before that, Arthur spoke cheerfully.

"Feli, Lovi, you're on the mafia right?" The Brit asked with shining emerald eyes.

* * *

It was really a happy sight, to see the nations on the meeting room. Sure, everybody was lively, but not the chaotic type of lively. There were for once pleasant talks, peaceful time with others, friendly banters, and serene environment. And it was because of one person. Arthur.

The nations usually would be annoyed if others would be late. For them, it was really bad if you waste time. Not that they waste time when they create chaos, but still...never mind actually. But today, they didn't care if Italy Veneciano, Italy Romano, and Arthur were late for already thirty minutes. They didn't mind at all; in fact, they were actually excited to see again the Brit. And don't forget the Italian brothers.

In the middle of their peaceful time inside the meeting room, they suddenly heard footsteps. And those footsteps sure belonged to three people. Particularly the blond and the two brunettes.

The nations heard other things too as the footsteps neared the door. For example, they defintely heard a crash and a person tumbling forward. It was followed by _'Bastard! Sto-', 'Ve, Arthur, wait-', 'Aaah! I am sorr-'_. And it was shortly followed by some cursing and another crash on its wake.

The nations smiled knowingly, already expecting that the brothers would look like hell, seeing that it was maybe hard taking care of an overly-cheerful Brit. But their expectations were certainly blown away as they stared at the grumbling Romano, a laughing Veneciano, and a giggling Arthur now on the door. But that was not the one that shocked the nations. The fact that the three were wearing black suits, black loafers, black shades, and have guns on their hands made them gape.

Well, shit.

Feliciano spoke first, his voice having a fake serious low voice. "Surrender now and give us all of your money. Ve- I mean, insert cute evil laugh here."

Then Arthur spoke too, the lights on the ceiling giving him dramatic shadows only seen at movies to stand on. "Mr. Feliciano is right. We won't let you escape." And he laughed lowly, but since his childish sense kicked in, the laugh became a giggle at the end.

The nations then turned to Romano, expecting him to say his speech like a mafia. (After all, he got a real position on the mafia. Or maybe that is just my fangirl mind saying that.)

Romano grumbled. "Don't mind me here. They just forced me to dress like thi-" and he was nudged softly on his side. He glared half-heartedly at Arthur before turning towards the nations. He then spoke too, his voice having a real menacing but tired sense to it. It was adorable, really. "Yeah, whatever bastards. Just surrender or something so I can finally sit down peacefully."

And the nations cooed mentally. Just how cute these three could be?

And finally, after a few minutes of resolve, someone stood up.

Oh wait.

There were THREE figures who stood up. And they were magically transformed so that they wearing almost the same clothes and coats, if not the same style and color. But the thing the three wore similarly was their own tricolor hat.

Pirates. Oh damn.

"Ahh~ What if we don't want to surrender, mon amis?" The first figure, who spoke with a strong French accent, asked as he leaned on the table; a sword (a fake one, mind you) on his hands.

"Besides, as the true scoundrels here, we can't let you steal the spotlight. Right, mi amigos?~" The second man, whose half of his face was shadowed dramatically by the lights above, stated as he walked casually beside the French.

"And come on, you're the one who should unawesomely surrender to the awesome pirates, a.k.a me and my henchmen." The third figure laughed as he patted his chick, an air of confidence and awesomeness covering him and his pet. France and Spain opened their mouths to retort about them not being henchmen, but what they said wasn't practically needed now...haha sorry.

With that scene, the nations stared at the two groups. Well, welcome to hell.

Welcome to:

**"Mafia VS. Pirates"**

**XX, 5, 2014 - Showing at your favorite cinema- **(oh Wait, sorry. Wrong story.)

On the Mafian side, Lovino smirked, Feliciano and Arthur giggled-but they immediately put a playful hoodlumic face as Lovino glared with their giggling.

On the Piratean side, France unsheathed his sword playfully, Prussia laughed obnoxiously, and Spain cheerfully laughed- but he too laughed a fake evil laugh when Prussia and France nudged him.

With the building tension, another figure stood up to break the tense but child's play aura. He cleared his throat loudly so the nations turned their full attention on him.

The figure, whose silhouette could only be seen, stepped outside the shadows; only to reveal a young man with a cowboy hat, a beige leather vest above his shirt, a cowboy boots, a whip on his side, and a gun on his hand. But that was not all. He was also wearing... A cape... And he was laughing a fake low laugh.

"Dudes... Being the scary and brave cowboy of the Wild West, I can't let you wreak havoc. And besides, being the hero, I can't let you continue your evil ways. Insert hero laugh. I would really like to show you how better this heroic cowboy is compared to the mafia or the pirates, but Germany dude is glaring at us already. Woah, he is cracking his whip now." America shuddered as he backed away from Germany, who was really gripping his trusty weapon of choice now.

"Okay anyways, before any of us become a dead meat for interrupting the meeting, I present you a challenge! Of course, I am not included since I would be your heroic judge! And just because I love Engla-err, like Arthur doesn't mean I'll side with him or the mafia." Everybody gave him a weird but with a hint of a knowing look. America flushed before continuing.

"S-so yeah! Here's the challenge! Since these two groups keep on saying 'surrender' or something, let's make it real! Whoever manages to get the valuable things of the others, be it from asking or stealing playfully (we'll return those things later after the deliberation), will win! The winner will be based on how many you managed to get! And by the way, whoever wins will get the chance to ask for anything, and the losing team will provide it! So, are you guys in?!" The American asked cheerfully. The two groups smirked; a very cute smirk from the Mafian Angel Trio, and a mischievous smirk from the Piratean Bad Touch Trio.

**Let the Hunger games begi**- (wait, wrong story again!)

Where was I, oh yeah...

**Let the "Mafia VS. Pirates" begin!**

* * *

America stood up on his chair, his gun pointed upwards. He cleared his throat again, readying himself.

"Okay, the game starts on the count of

1...

2...

3...

Go-"

"STOP!" A very stern voice boomed inside the meeting room, effectively cutting America off.

Everybody looked at the source of the voice and they saw an angry man with blue eyes, blond hair, and a big and sturdy body. Shit, they forgot about HIM of all people. And fuck, the whip was already snaking on the man's hands.

"You dummkopfs, stop it. Can't you see were in a meeting?! You can continue that play later on the break time, but not as of this moment! We need to talk about the world! And the fact that we made no progress since last decade doesn't really help at all! So shut up and let's continue this meeting!" Germany spoke angrily, a very ominous evil aura surrounding him. He commanded with a very low and menacing voice that made shivers ran down on the nations' spines. And wait, did I say 'menacing'? I meant 'Deadly' voice that could kill them all. In fact, the cockroaches threatening to take over the world died that instant before they could even make Japan cry. *****

The nations nodded warily and stiffly, but not before smirking as America mouthed a silent but cheerful "GO!" the moment Germany had his back on him.

Well, shits gone down.

* * *

**Sabila: And that's chapter 7.1 for you~ Hahah I am actually hurrying this chapter so that at least I could update before I take our final exam.**

**Oh, did you see the one with the asterisk ('*')? Haha let me explain that first. You see, I have read this somewhere. I know this is not a headcanon of someone but I am 70% sure that Himaruya-san really stated this. 'Japan would actually cry if he came in contact with a cockroach.' Or something like that. Now that I mentioned it, I actually used that fun fact on one of my stories! Hahaha :D okay anyways:**

**So in the next chapter, we will continue the game! Don't you worry about Germany speaking on the front of the nations while they play; it's not like he can stop me from writing thi-**

**Germany: Are you saying something?**

**Sabila: Gaaah! N-nothing! H-hey Luddy, we're looking good today h-huh? H-hahaha! (*flees like an Italian brothers all of us love~*)**

**Germany: Reviews? Thought it would be better if you stop her from ruining the meeting. *exasperated sigh***

**Sabila: *shouting from the horizon million miles away from here* I am sorry for this chapter though! I hope you understand that I really need to study! And I would like to hear your opinions and suggestions! Danke!~**


	8. 72- The winner

**Sabila: Sooooooooo~ What do we got here? Another update? Hmmmm~**

**England: Stop writing and study now.**

**Sabila: Wait! You need to give me the freedom to write this. And I promise I will study after posting this chapter.**

**England: Why will I do that?**

**Sabila: Because it will be my Birthday this coming March 10! (*random balloons pop out from nowhere* and wait... *a big chocolate-caramel cake with cookies and cream icings appears*)**

**Happy Birthday to me!**

**So anyways, that is the reason why you need to let me go this time. :'D**

**England: I guess I have no choice then. But, advance Happy Birthday, my dear.**

**Sabila: Thank you! And wait. I have to share something. You see, I am actually tempted to write some scenes when you know, the author interacts with the nations. And it's my birthday... And you know...**

**(*sheepish laugh*) but I guess I'm too embarrassed to actually share it :')**

**AND BY THE WAY, I CAN'T REALLY REPLY TO YOUR REVIEWS AS OF NOW, AS I AM ACTUALLY IN RUSH. BUT I PROMISE I WILL REPLY TO THEM AFTER MY THREE-DAY EXAM.**

**Anyways, I bring this to you guys. Sorry for this chapter though :((**

* * *

It was simple really, collect the most valuable things they could gather and then they were done. And the good thing with this was that they could make the other team their slaves if they won. Ahh~ Such a nice game.

Welp, at least that was according to the other nations...

For Germany wasn't really feeling the same way...

It was because he was talking with so much effort on the front and no one was even listening. Ah! The cruelty of life! And the fact that England should be the one speaking in front now, but no! Magic decided to mess with its master and it turned England to Arthur. To think that Germany now had gained the works for these meetings, it was so exhausting! Life was just so great, wasn't it?

But Germany begged again to differ, for he could practically hear Arthur laughing cheerfully on the background. Well, actually, the German didn't mind since the Brit was just a child at mind. But, he could hear America snickering under his breath, Italy and Spain giggling softly, and France chuckling. And Germany was so sure he could hear Lovino's and Prussia's smirks practically shouting like 'Bastards! We won't back down! Bring it on!' And 'We are so awesome we will beat you with mein awesomeness!' respectively.

Hell, they really did try to resume the game.

And it was annoying the German now. 'Except for Arthur. Arthur was just too cute to be annoyed to.' And don't tell anyone about his thought.

Anyways, since the playing nations resumed their game, might as well resume the meeting. Besides, there were nations who were actually listening to the blond on the front. Japan, for example, was listening... but Germany was sure that video-taping PARTICULAR nations was not a definition of someone who was paying attention to the nation sacrificing his life just to speak in front. But Germany didn't lose hope since there were still others he could count on. Norway was there, listening to him... And nope, the Norwegian was not choking a certain Dane with his tie... Nope, not at all.

Well, there was still Russia... The man was listening to the meeting, and he was smiling... But Germany was sure that the smile was directed to the Brit who was currently giving the Russian the puppy dog eyes. And then there the pipe goes; gracefully and softly landing to the extended hands of the grinning Brit. Germany was sure that the pipe had given the team Mafia five points already, considering it was Russia of all people. And mein gott... The nations were rubbing their silliness on the German, weren't they...?

After looking around the room for support, and after failing to see one sane nation, Germany had given up; too tired to care a damn about the meeting.

Let the nations have fun with Arthur today.

But that didn't mean he would give up for these coming weeks of the meetings.

Heh. They wish. The Great Germany wouldn't back dow-

* * *

The Mafian Angel Trio smiled cheerfully (except for Romano who smirked) as they saw the things currently in their possession. A piece of Belgian Waffle from the girl of Romano's dream back when he was a child (courtesy of a blushing Romano who asked Belgium for a sample of the food), the usb full of 'mysterious' files from Hungary (courtesy of Feliciano who was too innocent to understand what Hungary was saying about those files), the metal pipe from a still- smiling Russia (courtesy of Arthur who stood brave and gave the tall man the puppy-dog eyes), Austria's oh-so-precious violin (courtesy of both brothers who smiled widely at that time just to get Austria to trust them with his violin. And it was not they could drag his piano here, right?), Japan's camera full of pictures of different 'OTPs' or as to what the quiet nation calls them (courtesy of Feliciano and Arthur who both were good friends with the Japanese), Turkey's mask and one of Greece's cats (they both willingly gave their precious belonging just because Japan gave his... And yes, Turkey's hot without that mask), Australia's evil koala who was now currently clinging to Arthur's pants (courtesy of Arthur as he wanted to play with the koala), and a tomato (as Romano had insisted that it was Spain's most precious thing).

All in all, the mafian side got nine points. And Germany was just hallucinating when he thought that Russia's pipe would price five points.

Anyways, let's see what the Piratean Bad Touch Trio had collected.

Canada's polar bear: Kumajiro, who was now playing with Spain's turtle: Pedro (courtesy of Prussia as he had noticed Canada unlike other nations), China's panda who was also playing with Kumajiro, Pedro, Gilbird, and Pierre* (it was like the PBBT was hosting a zoo...), Germany's whip (courtesy of Prussia as he had wrenched it on Germany's seat without the latter realizing that his weapon of torture was being kidnapped), Seychelles' sword fish (and although as weird as it may seem, yes, the fish was alive and it was playing with the other pets; courtesy of France), money (courtesy of Spain who said that it was Netherlands'... Although the Dutchman was known to be stingy that he wouldn't let you touch his money...), Denmark's' case of beer (courtesy of Prussia as he enjoyed drinking some of the bottles there...just don't let Denmark know...), Norway's cross barrette** (courtesy of Denmark as he gave it to Prussia... And that was why Norway was choking the poor Dane a while ago), Hong Kong's fireworks (courtesy of the trio as they promised to help the teen prank England once he returned to normal), and a tomato (as Spain had insisted that it was Romano's most precious thing).

And with that, the Piratean Bad Touch Trio also got...

...nine points...

It was a tie.

* * *

"Okay, we will take a break first. And I am assuring you, we WILL continue the meeting with no hassles." Germany tiredly said to the nations. Everyone then cheered with the good news of 'break' and not because of the news of 'resuming meetings'.

America then stood up and he walked on the podium casually; not that everyone was having their break now. Oh come on, they too wanted to know who won.

"So, the team of Mafia! How many points have you got?" The American asked excitedly.

"Ve~ We've got nine!"

And then, there were series of 'ooohs' and 'aaahs' on the crowd of nations. America gave the team a thumbs up before clearing his throat.

"The team of Pirates! How many points did you get?"

"Kesesesese~ We also got nine!"

And so, everyone lost their minds.

"Really?!" America asked bewilderingly as he walked towards the two groups...

But that was stopped when he tripped on a lost cord of a microphone. And guess what was the result...

The hamburger that he was holding flew up into the air as momentum hit the American. And with the gravity proven by Sir Isaac Newton, the hamburger spiraled shortly downwards afterwards...

Only to fall down on someone's hands...

Spain's, practically.

* * *

"Okay, to end this game, I would like to call on the winning group to say their commands. Everyone on the group by the way gets their own wish..." The American muttered as he rubbed his sore nose from his unfortunate tripping on the abused wire.

The three figures stood up as the nations clapped their hands. And once they were in front, a man took the microphone.

"Before we start, I would like to give a speech-"

"But because France is not awesome as I am, I would get down the chase already. Danke, America, for you awesome clumsiness. Kesesesese~ Who knew your burger would make our group win-"

"And since they are taking their time, I would like first to call Arturo! Since he was a pirate in the past, I think he deserves to be part of our group too! And since we won, he gets a wish for himself!" The Spaniard finished after he interrupted Prussia who interrupted France.

The nations clapped again seeing Arthur smile like that. And it was all thanks to the trio.

"Ummm... Do I get a wish really?" Arthur asked hopefully. The trio nodded and the Brit practically jumped in happiness.

"Si! I would like to wish first though. I wish that EVERYONE will be included in this wishing!"

The nations' widened as they heard the Spaniard's command/wish. And the look on France's and Prussia's face didn't really help at all.

Arthur laughed before he nodded in agreement. He then breathed deeply before stating his wish cheerfully.

"Okay! I WISH that we have a vacation somewhere!"

There were cheerful sounds of agreement.

"Ja! And I WISH that we have a swimming vacation on a sea!"

And then there were excited shouts.

"Oui. And everyone would have to wear proper Swimming attire!"

And everyone blushed deeply before nodding like a shy school girl.

Well, that settles everything. Germany didn't even protest as he was so tired. Maybe a vacation was what he needed?

But that didn't mean he would give up for these coming weeks of the meetings.

Heh. They wish. The Great Germany wouldn't back dow-

ANYWAYS...

On all the joyful commotions going around, there was one nation however who was quite becoming pale.

And it was Arthur.

'Swimming...?'

Oh shit.

* * *

_'I am now regretting for letting Arthur wish for a vacation...' _Was what England thought fearfully; scared for his (and Arthur's) life.

* * *

**Sabila: I know this is a short one, but I can't resist not writing. Hahah and this is a rushed chapter, so, I am sorry again. You know, I am itching really to type, but my schedule prevents me in writing a better chapter :(((**

**Anyways, **

*** Pierre is France's pet. It is a white bird almost similar to Gilbird (which is by the way Prussia's pet.)**

**** Norway's cross barrette is the clip on the left side of his hair. The cross is that of the Nordic's cross.**

**(*turns to England with a sulky look*)**

**And Your Royal Majesty, I will now study for my examinations.**

**England: *exasperated sigh* Study actually this time, and not some hocus pocus studying you did back then on your previous exams.**

**Sabila: Yes sir... Anyways, Reviews? And suggestion on where they could swim? I am actually lazy on thinking where they could swim. :DDD**


End file.
